Need You Now
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Song Fic featuring Hanna and my OC Chelsie. This is the beginning before the actual story Totally-T3ii3 and i are working on. After meeting, they can't stay together... But they can't help but love each other.


_Just a crappy little Song Fic-One Shot. _

_It's a predesesor to another story T3ii3 and I are doing. _

_LOL. We can't help it. _

_But this one, this I did on my own. _

_Enjoy the mild heart ache... _

_I recomend listening to the song while reading _

_- Scitah_

**_Need You Now - Lady Antebellum_**

_**Hanna is Not a Boys Name - Vert-is-ninja ()**  
_

* * *

Chelsie looked at her handsome trophies and smiled happily at them. They were lovely and attractive. Perhaps not the best company due to very few of them having intelligence, but she didn't mind. Her last trip to the surface had her meeting a young man who knew exactly what she was; a Sea Nymph.

He seemed excited as she was shocked. Did her disguise slip? Looking at the human tan skin associated with Hispanics or Indians, she felt relieved. It wasn't the watery blue of her natural tone. She asked how he could assume such things and he pointed to the attractive man that she was about to make one of her trophies.

The man stared half lidded at Chelsie as her and the wild orange haired male stared at him. Then, the wild haired male asked if she was going to make the one her trophy? "I see no point in lying to you. Yes." she had responded. And thus began their growth o a friendship and later, a love.

Hanna was just so different from the other males of the Air Breathers. How could she not love him? But she could not bring herself to keep him because he was meant to help those that needed him. Even if he was a little unorthodox.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor,_

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Picking up her golden mirror, Chelsie stroked the sides and the reflective surface showed Hanna walking by a puddle whistling. Letting her eyes flutter closed, she pressed the mirror to her chest and let her head dip down as a sign of sadness. Her collection was small but wonderful and racially diverse for humans… But her heart belonged to Hanna. It was like he drew her in. And he was so sweet. So innocent…

It had been a whole year already. A whole year and it was killing Chelsie. Mentally, she argued with herself every day. "I could change him." she would begin after being near tears.

"That would be selfish! I would take him from his dream and his purpose…" came her self scolding.

"But I love him." and then she would break down into sobs. She got what comfort she could from her trophies, but she wanted Hanna.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Hanna remembered Chelsie vividly and he did his best to push his thoughts of her to the back of his mind. But every day and every night, he would remember her smiles and the true color of her flesh hair and eyes. The vibrant purple eyes with the purple hair and the blue skin… Oh, she was beautiful to him.

And what was better, was that she was a woman who seemed to pay attention to Hanna. She liked him. He wasn't sure if she liked him as much as he did her, but it didn't matter.

He was in love.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

One evening, the pain seemed all too unbearable so he went to the liquor store. He bought himself whatever was on sale, which happened to be Whiskey, and began drinking as he made it past the doors.

Eleven o'clock ticked by, then twelve, and by one, he was at a pond in a nearby park. Staring at the water, he burst into tears and screamed incoherently at the water's surface. Turning to find a bench to pass out on, in his drunken state, he tripped and fell back into the pond. Panic clutched at him and he flailed.

This only proved to make him sink even more. Gasping in water, the edges of his sight began to darken and blur. And just as he knew he woud die, he wondered if she would care. He must have wondered so hard that he thought she appeared in front of him, holding him as he drifted down.

Her purple eyes glowing in the water, blue skin luminescent in the dark depths of the pond…

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_Oh oh oh_

Chelsie leaned down and pressed her mouth to his, sucking out the pond water he inhaled. She took him to the surface and soon his apartment to lay him upon his bed after stripping him. Pulling his covers up, she pressed another kiss to his mouth and whispered, "Don't you dare do that again, Hanna… I love you too much to watch you die."

He hummed in his sleep and went to reach for her, but she stood up gracefully to avoid being touched. She couldn't stay. It weakened her resolve.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don' know how I can do without, u just need you now._

Turning away, she walked out of the door and shut it. Leaving his apartment, then the building and finally, the surface. Once back in her pond, she broke down again.

It hurt so much to just walk away. When he awoke, he would think it a bad dream.

She prayed he'd find an Air Breather female to date and love… She prayed he would forget about her so she would have no excuse to stay in this pond. It was close to Hanna's apartment… As close as she could get without living with him until she dried up and died. It was her secret to keep.

No one would know that this was her pond. No one.

_I just need you now._

Hanna awoke that morning, late into the morning hours and he sat upright quickly with a groan. He looked around his room, fully expecting to be dead, but he wasn't. "Was that all just a dream?" he wondered. But he saw his soaked clothes on the floor.

Excitement went through him and he quickly dressed again in dry clothes.

Ignoring his hangover, he rushed to the pond and shouted her name. without waiting any longer, he dove in and swam to the bottom, looking for her. He scoured the bottom of that lake for as long as he could.

But, he found nothing.

He surfaced and stood, watching the waters... He swore, he wouldn't find another woman... None would match up to Chelsie. And he wouldn't love again until she came back into his life.

He knew. He felt it in his being, that she would return...

Because he loved her.

_Oh baby I need you now._


End file.
